


漢尼拔與貓

by xxx83221



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Murder Husbands, resuanka, 安價
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx83221/pseuds/xxx83221
Summary: 和威爾一起生活與狩獵的日子真是棒極了。漢尼拔對他目前生活中的一切都很滿意──除了那些狗之外。精準地來說，是七隻狗。在漢尼拔看來，狗這種生物吵鬧、難聞又骯髒；更重要的是，威爾花費很多的時間在牠們身上。不，說是忌妒未免過於粗魯。但，他確實想要養別的寵物來與之抗衡。起碼，算是表達一點抗議。漢尼拔決定養一隻貓。





	漢尼拔與貓

**Author's Note:**

> 這是我在Plurk上面進行漢尼拔安價的成果。  
> https://www.plurk.com/p/nd5u26
> 
> 關於安價的說明(必看)：發文者寫一個開頭、提出問題並擲骰子，所有的回覆者寫上問題的答案，並且也擲一個骰子。  
> 只有擲到和發文者的骰子相同點數的回覆者寫的答案會被承認，發文者將按照那一個回覆者寫的內容寫出接續的故事。
> 
> 在本篇文章中，發文者(我)寫的故事正文將用普通字體，而回覆者(在Plurk上稱為旅人)寫的答案將使用斜體。

和威爾一起生活與狩獵的日子真是棒極了。漢尼拔對他目前生活中的一切都很滿意──除了那些狗之外。精準地來說，是七隻狗。在漢尼拔看來，狗這種生物吵鬧、難聞又骯髒；更重要的是，威爾花費很多的時間在牠們身上。不，說是忌妒未免過於粗魯。但，他確實想要養別的寵物來與之抗衡。起碼，算是表達一點抗議。  
  
漢尼拔決定養一隻  
  
  
_貓_  
  
  
貓是個好選擇：安靜，優雅，有著漂亮的毛和漂亮的利牙。也許牠能在漢尼拔畫畫或閱讀時在他的大腿上完美地蜷成一坨，小聲地打著令人安心的呼嚕。而且他會花很多的時間在牠身上，直到威爾──再說一次，忌妒這種說法未免太過粗魯──開始對這點感到困擾為止。是的，貓會是個好選擇，漢尼拔這麼想著──  
  
──直到那隻漂亮的美國短毛貓拿他的高級沙發座椅來磨爪子、毫無理由地把他的鋼筆用墨水瓶翻倒到地毯上、並把所有的東西都沾上貓毛為止。除此之外，牠厭惡漢尼拔給牠準備的高級貓床，而是會隨機窩在漢尼拔的書櫃其中一格──連帶壓壞裡面所有珍貴的書籍和手稿。牠喝所有地方的水：廚房(是的，廚房)水龍頭的、廁所馬桶裡的、甚至是漢尼拔書桌上的杯子裡的──但牠打死也不喝漢尼拔給牠準備的流動餵水器裡的水。  
  
  
對此，威爾的反應是  
  
  
_跟漢尼拔真像_  
  
  
「牠跟你真是太像了。」威爾發出感慨。  
  
「抱歉，請問你剛剛是表達了我與貓的相似之處嗎？你是指外表或心理上的？順帶一提，我不認為貓有任何有意義的心理活動。」沒有任何有意義的解釋可以合理化把墨水弄到一張喀什米爾羊毛毯上的行為，漢尼拔在心裡補充。或壓壞一張來自18世紀的歌劇手稿。  
  
「你們都優雅的破壞著周遭的事物，而且不讓人看穿你們真正的目的。」威爾說，一邊罐了一口威士忌。他的狗狗們順服地趴在他身邊，而那隻叫Misaki的貓則大喇喇地在漢尼拔的書桌上閒晃。  
  
漢尼拔用幾不可察的音量嘆氣，「 」  
  
  
_如果你跟你的狗一樣服從我就好了_  
  
  
漢尼拔用幾不可察的音量嘆氣，「如果你跟你的狗一樣服從我就好了。」  
  
威爾皺起眉頭。「抱歉。」漢尼拔道了歉；這句話真是無禮又不尊重人。  
  
「我能看出來Misaki搞得你心煩意亂。順帶一提，用不到我的移情技能。」威爾說。漢尼拔氣惱地在心中發誓他在威爾的嘴角看見了一絲嘲笑。  
  
  
他決定  
  
  
_把威爾的杯子弄倒然後微笑著道歉_  
  
  
漢尼拔走過去，然後用迅雷不及掩耳的速度翻倒威爾裝威士忌的杯子。不可否認地，這個舉動略嫌幼稚。但他實際上也沒有更好的方法可以懲罰威爾──因為，顯而易見的事實是，他愛死他了。  
  
威爾翻了翻白眼，「不用這麼沮喪，」他把杯子翻起來重新斟滿，「多放幾個貓抓板、水盆和貓窩，還有一些逗貓棒之類的小玩具就行了。我的狗也不是每一隻都一開始就像現在這麼乖巧。再說，」他往後一躺，用饒富深意的眼神看著漢尼拔，「如果有什麼東西一開始就乖乖聽話，不勞你費心去探索和深究、不與你發生衝突與抵抗──那還有什麼意思呢？」威爾一邊說一邊比劃著自己額頭上骨鋸留下的傷痕和腹部上微笑的位置，「這其中的樂趣應該沒有人比你更清楚，漢尼拔。」他說。漢尼拔承認他說的對。  
  
  
威爾給的建議奏效了嗎？  
  
  
_有，但貓還是時不時搗蛋_  
  
  
漢尼拔不得不承認，在動物方面，威爾比他有一套。在花費了大量的時間和不多不少的金錢之後，他終於為Misaki覓得了一個牠喜歡的貓床、兩個牠喜歡的貓抓板、一只牠終於會從中喝水的水盆。漢尼拔終於不用再擔心他的書或衣服被破壞，也不必倒掉所有曾離開他視線過的水杯裡的水了。  
  
遺憾地是，Misaki似乎有取之不盡、用之不竭的精力。牠四處閒晃，跳到各種家具上留下貓毛。另外，與漢尼拔預想的不同，牠一點也不安靜，反而特別愛在半夜高聲吵鬧。這些舉動逼得漢尼拔不得不屈尊地(甚至可說是屈辱地)拿著一支粉紅色的、掛著小鈴鐺的逗貓棒消耗掉牠的精力。然而，漢尼拔體力有限──他不年輕了，又要兼顧狩獵(他不可能放棄這個)。  
  
「為什麼不給牠一個貓跳台讓牠自己玩呢？」威爾一邊接過狗狗乖巧地為他接回來的飛盤，一邊看著眼下有些黑青、手裡抓著一根粉紅色的逗貓棒、腦後有頭髮翹起來了的漢尼拔。  
  
  
漢尼拔決定  
  
  
_抓個養貓專家一次問清貓咪需要什麼_  
  
  
在網路上搜尋的結果是，漢尼拔無法找到任何符合他的審美觀的貓跳台──每一個在他眼裡都是如此巨大而醜陋。再者，他已經無法忍受屋內有更多「貓用空間」了。貓抓板、水盆和貓砂盆顯然已經到達了他的極限(順帶一提，謝天謝地，Misaki會乖乖地在貓砂盆如廁)。  
  
他決定直接抓一個養貓專家一次解決Misaki所有的問題。然而威爾──他親愛的狩獵伴侶──提醒他，當人們意識到他們面對的是切薩皮克開膛手時往往無法給出很好的專業建議。於是他們決定在當地小報上登一則廣告，說明想諮詢一位有經驗的養貓人士，價格可以詳談。很快的就有人與他們聯絡了。  
  
  
這個「養貓專家」是什麼樣的人？  
  
  
_一位親切的女性_  
  
  
當威爾發現來的人竟然是貝迪莉亞‧杜穆里埃的時候一切都已經來不及了。「我親愛的貝迪莉亞，」漢尼拔親切地招呼她，同時扶穩她因為一隻腳是義肢而不太穩的身軀；威爾憤怒地咬牙，他確信漢尼拔一定看出來了，但他卻沒有理會，「我不知道妳還有此類專長，妳絕對是僅次於威爾最常讓我感到驚喜的人了。」  
  
「貓，」貝迪莉亞說，一如往常地，用著她那彷彿在雲端遊蕩的聲音說，「一種絕美絕妙的生物。古埃及人認為牠們是光明的化身，對抗毒蛇，也就是邪惡的象徵，」她眼神渙散地說，說話的語速慢得讓威爾的頭都痛了起來，「而你，漢尼拔，卻企圖豢養這樣的一隻聖獸。多麼傲慢。」  
  
「貓頭人身的女神巴斯象徵豐產與康復。在墜落懸崖後我恐怕確實需要這兩種元素。再說，古希臘人──」  
  
  
──然後是一段長達幾個小時的、關於古文明、歷史、心理學和神學的高深討論。威爾早早地就中途離場去和他的狗狗們玩耍了。漢尼拔直到貝迪莉亞離開五分鐘後才意識到他原來是要聘請一位貓專家的。沒辦法，他喜愛那些神話而威爾對此並不感興趣，於是一時疏忽大意了。  
  
「我們得找別人。」威爾在貝迪莉亞離開之後告訴漢尼拔。  
  
  
新來的貓專家是什麼樣的人？  
  
  
_富有愛心的年輕女學生_  
  
  
第二位貓專家是一位年輕的大學女生。漢尼拔親切地將她迎入屋內，並招待給她據說是牛腰但其實是當地的一個基金經理人──他不幸地選擇對著漢尼拔吐口水──的右側腰肉。女學生讚賞了漢尼拔的廚藝，並教導了漢尼拔如何製作她家的貓很愛的一種手工製逗貓棒。漢尼拔用最精細的手工製作了幾個，並額外添加了他自己的創意巧思。  
  
但天不從人願，Misaki並不喜歡這種逗貓棒。牠將它們全都咬爛之後四散在漢尼拔的臥室地板上。「根據某人的理論，」威爾悠閒地看著漢尼拔收拾那些殘局時說，「若上帝存在，祂必定很喜歡看到這樣的結局，否則祂怎麼還沒來阻止Misaki呢？」  
  
漢尼拔決定，最後一次，再見一位貓專家。  
  
  
新來的貓專家是什麼樣的人？  
  
  
_對威爾一見鍾情的布爾喬亞動物行為學專家_  
  
  
「你好。」穿著花俏的高級西裝、長相挺拔的年輕人在門口和漢尼拔打了招呼，「漢斯‧霍夫曼。動物行為學家。」他說。  
  
「午安，霍夫曼先生。如果你不介意我們馬上進入正題，Misaki現在在我的臥室裡。」漢尼拔紳士地說。這是一個合理的要求，畢竟年輕人在他的來信中表示自己一小時收費三百元美金，幾乎和漢尼拔的心理諮詢一樣價格了。但年輕人卻沒有跟隨漢尼拔的腳步移動，「這一位是？」他看看漢尼拔又看看威爾。  
  
「威爾‧格雷厄姆。」威爾伸出手。年輕人在握著他的手的時候與他對視。「很高興認識你，威爾。」年輕人說，一邊眨眼一邊露出迷人的微笑。漢尼拔耐心地在一旁等候。  
  
  
威爾沒有笑。對一位將死之人展露善意是沒有意義的。其他人在漢尼拔眼中是豬玀，自己在漢尼拔眼中是珍寶，而眼前的這位年輕人在漢尼拔眼中則是Misaki今晚的鮮食。當他們前往臥室而霍夫曼企圖與他而不是漢尼拔攀談時，他在心中更加如此肯定。  
  
漢尼拔花了一個小時仔細地傾聽這名專家的意見而且還做筆記，並當場付清了三百元美金。也許他應該給個小費，因為他還花了額外的三十秒割開了年輕人的喉嚨。一次失敗的嘗試。但，至少，Misaki很喜歡這一餐。牠跟漢尼拔真是像極了，威爾想。  
  
漢尼拔決定不再找什麼專家了。在他想到其他方法前，他日復一日地忍受著Misaki的搗蛋與吵鬧。  
  
  
可是有一天，當他與威爾進行完一場美妙的狩獵後返家時，他發現Misaki不見了。  
  
  
漢尼拔打算怎麼辦？  
  
  
_二話不說馬上衝出去找貓，也很意外自己會這樣_  
  
  
當漢尼拔意識過來的時候，他已經開著他那輛賓利來到了街上。威爾就坐在他的隔壁，沒有帶上任何一隻狗──他通常只有在狩獵的時候才會這麼做。這意味著他們都已準備就緒。  
  
「我們可以選擇不去淌這個麻煩，」威爾在車上告訴漢尼拔，「他對寵物下手，但我能保證那個人不是紅龍的模倣犯，更不是像紅龍那種...高級獵物。他八成只是到處抓走別人的寵物，」威爾聳聳肩，「會有很多人在找他。風險高，但成就感低。」  
  
漢尼拔看了他一眼，「所以你認為犧牲Misaki是個好選擇。」  
  
「是『一個』選擇。」威爾糾正他。  
  
  
漢尼拔很意外地發現自己並不想把威爾所說的當成一個選擇。他猜測這是因為自己已經花費在Misaki身上的時間和金錢，又或者是因為他錯誤地使用了米莎(Misha)和紫氏(Murasaki)為牠命名。或者是因為，Misaki還從未像他預想的那樣，安靜地在他的腿上打呼嚕。牠還沒有在漢尼拔身上踏踏過。  
  
他應該給牠買一個貓跳台的。在車子緩緩地駛過街角時，漢尼拔忽然想到。他原本可以給牠訂做一個，或者威爾可能樂意動手。漢尼拔沒有花很久的時間就明白他此刻的感覺叫後悔。就像他在很久以前負傷地坐在椅子上，意識到自己不該因為好玩就把那名提琴手的位置告訴威爾的時候一樣──就像他當時以為威爾已經死了一樣。  
  
有個人和他們的車子擦身而過。Misaki身上的貓騷味、牠蹭過的沙發椅和打翻過的古龍水的味道竄入漢尼拔的鼻腔。他把車子停了下來。  
  
  
那是個什麼樣的人？漢尼拔的下一步是？  
  
  
_養了很多貓的高齡老太太_  
_冷靜的跟蹤，威爾笑漢尼拔有狗鼻子_  
  
  
「怎麼了？」威爾問。漢尼拔用下巴指指後照鏡。一個身穿樸素連衣裙、頭髮花白的老太太。「你怎麼知道是她──喔，」威爾領悟地點點頭，「我有時真不懂你為什麼那麼受不了我的狗。你們有著相似的...技能。」他說，然後笑了出來，「而你甚至是用乾的鼻子做到的。」  
  
「我和你的狗除了對你的喜愛之外毫無相似之處。」漢尼拔乾巴巴地說，「容我提醒，你上次還說Misaki像我。另外，在許多文化裡，將對方與動物比擬的行為都是粗魯無禮的。這是第二次了。」  
  
「而我對你的禮儀標準始終存疑，漢尼拔，有鑑於你把你身邊我以外的人都當成豬然後宰來吃。」威爾厥了厥嘴唇，「或者是將他們切片夾在玻璃裡。或者是在餐桌旁邊企圖把他們的腦殼鋸開。」  
  
漢尼拔嘆了口氣，「我對那些事都感到萬分抱歉，威爾。現在，我們可以下車了嗎？」他問。威爾勾了一下嘴角，然後打開車門。  
  
  
漢尼拔對那名老太太的肉質存疑──她看上去超過七十歲，保養身體的技術看起來也不佳。另外，他也不確定威爾會想把她當成他們的狩獵對象──威爾與他不同，只接受殺死罪有應得或威脅到他們的安全或自由的人，而那名老太太身上除了Misaki的味道之外還有很多種不同的貓騷味，聞上去就像是任何一名無辜的獨居老太太。  
  
但他和威爾仍然悄悄地跟在了老太太的身後。這不需要什麼技術，漢尼拔相當確定那名老太太的眼睛和耳朵即使他們貼在她身後也感覺不到任何動靜。  
  
  
他們跟著老太太來到了什麼地方？  
  
  
_公園旁的小木屋_  
  
  
「你覺得這個地方怎樣？」漢尼拔問。這是一個沒有人跡的公園，從雜草叢生的景況看來已經許久無人打理。他們方才目睹了老太太走進了公園內的管理員小木屋。木屋同樣破敗不堪，但漢尼拔能聞到從裡面飄忽出的貓騷味。  
  
「一個絕佳的棄屍點。」威爾說。漢尼拔微笑，「我覺得你最近變得比我更飢餓了，威爾。」  
  
威爾聳聳肩，「青出於藍。」  
  
  
漢尼拔走上前，紳士地敲了敲門。「哈囉？」他稍稍提高音量。  
  
前來應門的就是那位老太太。「哈囉，」她說，但面無表情，「我不外借廁所，抱歉。」說完她就想把門關上，但漢尼拔的動作比她快多了；他用力但依然優雅地抵住門板。「我只耽誤一點點時間，女士，」他說，「我有充分的理由相信我所飼養的一隻美國短毛貓在您府上。」  
  
老太太看了漢尼拔一眼，「進來吧。」她說。  
  
  
進門後的景象是？  
  
  
_屋子裡除了很多到嚇死人的貓以外還有豹跟小老虎_  
  
  
世事奇詭。漢尼拔在他五十多年的人生當中體會到，無論他有多麼聰明或健壯，總是會有他無法預料的人事出現在他的生命中。比如米莎的死。比如威爾。比如Misaki。  
  
所以當他看見屋內那很可能蒐羅了世界上所有的貓科動物的景象時，他僅僅是微微吸了一口氣。屋子裡的空間相對於屋子的外表大得出奇。家貓們──美國短毛貓、英國短毛貓、波絲貓、暹羅貓、孟買貓，以及大量漢尼拔叫不出品種名的貓咪全都窩在地板上、餐桌上、櫥櫃裡，其餘的則在數量及尺寸都大得驚人的貓跳台上跳上跳下。除此之外甚至更令人吃驚的，一隻黑豹和一隻幼虎，分別被關在不同的籠子裡。動物們看上去都受到了極好的照料：皮毛乾淨光鮮、體態豐腴、精神良好。牠們看見了漢尼拔，但卻完全不怕生，而是紛紛靠過去蹭他的腿，其中一隻甚至對著他的皮鞋踏踏。  
  
漢尼拔偷偷地在心裡承認，他有那麼一秒鐘──好吧，也許是兩秒鐘──就這樣沉浸在了這軟綿綿、暖呼呼、喵喵聲環繞的貓咪天堂裡。他清醒過來，看了一眼威爾。威爾轉過頭去輕輕咳嗽了一聲。  
  
  
漢尼拔看見Misaki了嗎？如果有，牠在哪裡做著什麼？  
  
  
_趴在豹身上舔手_  
  
  
漢尼拔用不滿的眼神輕輕瞪了一眼明顯是在嘲笑他的威爾，然後開始四下搜尋Misaki的身影。他小心翼翼地前進，速度緩慢──即使有漢尼拔那樣過人的身手，也無法在這種密度的貓咪團裡高速前進而不踩到任何貓掌或貓尾巴──然後停在了那一隻黑豹的籠子前面。漢尼拔與黑豹對視。很難說哪一邊的眼神比較致命。  
  
威爾看著漢尼拔的舉動，明白到這是Misaki的味道最濃厚的區域。如果黑豹已經把Misaki給吃了呢？威爾在心中想到。漢尼拔能從與黑豹的打鬥中全身而退嗎？正當他打算閉上眼睛讓心中的那根發光的黃色小棍子為他帶來一場血腥的人獸搏鬥時，他看見Misaki從那隻黑豹的身後一躍而上，趴到了黑豹的背上──然後，從容地開始舔拭著牠右前掌的毛。  
  
就連漢尼拔都無法完全克制好自己臉上的震驚。「我想我找到我的貓了。」他對那名老太太說。  
  
老太太點點頭，用無比緩慢的步伐走上前，毫不猶豫地就打開了黑豹的籠子。威爾跌跌撞撞地退後了一步，踩到了一隻英國短毛貓的尾巴；隨著英國短毛貓淒厲的尖叫，漢尼拔掏出他預備好的小刀──  
  
  
──然而，什麼事情也沒有發生。黑豹繼續沉睡著，任由Misaki在牠身上遊蕩。事實上，Misaki開始給黑豹踏踏。就威爾所知，Misaki從來沒給漢尼拔踏踏過；他轉頭去看漢尼拔，後者的面容開始以幾不可見的速度扭曲起來。「Misaki？」威爾連忙出聲叫喚，以免切薩皮克開膛手那張英俊的臉變得和他的心靈一樣扭曲。Misaki的耳朵動了動表示牠聽到了。  
  
踏踏仍在繼續。威爾朝漢尼拔使了一下眼色。漢尼拔清了清喉嚨，「Misaki。」他優雅地以他的立陶宛腔輕輕喚了一聲。  
  
Misaki聞聲站了起來──有一瞬間的驚喜從漢尼拔的臉上閃過──然後牠跳進了老太太的懷裡。威爾以迅雷不及掩耳的速度按住漢尼拔的肩膀以免老太太死於非命。「牠真的是你的貓？」老太太有些狐疑地問漢尼拔。  
  
「是的，」漢尼拔說，聲音聽上去竟然有些虛弱，「牠的項圈上寫著牠的名字。」  
  
  
老太太點點頭，把Misaki交給了漢尼拔。Misaki朝著漢尼拔喵喵叫了兩聲。漢尼拔嘆了一口氣，但威爾一眼就看出漢尼拔已然心軟。  
  
  
現在漢尼拔找回Misaki了。要就這樣回去嗎？有誰做了什麼，或者有什麼事發生嗎？  
  
  
_貓全都聚集到漢尼拔身邊_  
  
  
漢尼拔抱著Misaki準備走向門口，卻瞬間發現自己忽然間變得寸步難行：大量的貓咪從屋子的各個角落奔跑了過來，每一隻都喵喵喵地朝著漢尼拔叫。  
  
不，威爾更仔細地觀察──牠們是對著Misaki叫。Misaki跟著喵喵叫，一邊從漢尼拔懷裡伸出小小的右前掌朝著底下的貓咪群揮呀揮地。最靠近漢尼拔的貓咪們紛紛用兩隻後腿站起，將小小的貓掌貼在漢尼拔的西裝褲子上。  
  
  
老太太看看貓咪群，又看看漢尼拔。然後她點點頭。  
  
  
於是當他們開車返回住所的時候，威爾開著車，漢尼拔坐在副駕駛座，Misaki窩在漢尼拔的大腿上。在後座，正在打盹著的三隻貓咪分別是但丁、阿波羅跟伊登，正在不斷翻滾的是塞萬提斯，兩隻正在打架的是厄裡倪厄斯和涅瑞伊得斯。後車箱裡沉睡著的黑豹叫洛基。  
  
「我恐怕我們會需要更多的貓糧和水盆，還有貓廁所和貓沙。」漢尼拔表示，指示威爾開去當地的寵物用品店，「另外，我想知道我親愛的威爾是否願意親手為我打造一座19世紀風格的桃花心木貓跳台，足夠我的七隻貓使用。」  
「我以為你無法忍受更多的空間被貓占用...」  
「凡事都有許多變數。生命無常，我們往往由命運帶領。」漢尼拔撫摸著Misaki。後者軟軟地喵了一聲，一邊蹭著漢尼拔的絲質領帶。「你為何看起來如此焦躁？威爾，我養的貓的數量和你養的狗只是一樣多了。」  
  
  
威爾乾巴巴地瞪了一眼漢尼拔，然後嘟嚷著一些不甚清楚的話。  
  
  
「你說什麼？威爾，我聽不清楚你甜蜜的聲音。」漢尼拔一邊問一邊梳著Misaki的毛。  
  
威爾深深地吸了一口氣，「我說我們很久沒做愛了，」他重重地嘆氣，「因為你的這些貓咪的事情。」  
  
  
漢尼拔正要道歉，但他忽然想起了他一開始為什麼要養Misaki。「我不認為那是個問題，」他說，「只要你將分給溫斯頓和巴斯特的時間挪一些給自己就行了。」換言之，挪一些給我就行了，漢尼拔在心裡補充。  
  
  
威爾倒抽了一口氣，「就是為了這個？」他高聲道，「我們是為了這個才養了一隻他媽的黑豹嗎？」  
  
  
「用詞，威爾。」漢尼拔輕聲提醒，同時露出了一抹滿足的微笑。

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝名單：
> 
> fly6955  
> lion2902  
> virgo719  
> gemini2840  
> hippo5520  
> puma9380  
> crane26  
> rat8087  
> tofu7332  
> gnu9108  
> salt7468  
> bee2770  
> mochi2575  
> ant3453  
> kiwi3068


End file.
